


EAT channel 68

by rey_swann



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Consensual Underage Sex, Cooking, Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Food, Jealousy, Loneliness, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rey_swann/pseuds/rey_swann
Summary: The life of a celebrity chef is hard.What's even more difficult is being the son of a celebrity chef.The hardest? Being in love with your dad's best friend.
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Negan, Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier, Rick Grimes & Negan, Rosita Espinosa/Abraham Ford, Tara Chambler/Rosita Espinosa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Tell Negan I said hi

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be writing this when I have other stories to work on and finish but I couldn't get this one out of my head and here we are...
> 
> Thank you so much if you're reading!

"What are we doing?"

Rick asked out loud as he pushed off from leaning on the decorative bars on the front windows of the newly renovated building.  
He stared up into the exposed rafters which were as requested and the paint was still drying on the bricks but it was off white just like they wanted.

Just like they'd discussed for what felt like years now.

Negan turned from one of the large front windows on the opposite side of the huge space as the sun shone through the craft paper that covered them, protecting them from splatters and dust particles.

"Well, Rick, it's not like this is our first rodeo,"

Rick seemed lost in thought, even though he nodded, he was clearly worried about all the things that were going to follow in the next few weeks.

"I think this is a great idea! I have since we joked about it like...three years ago!" 

Rick's eyes softened, "I wasn't joking."

"I know," Negan ran a hand over the wrought iron bars on the back of a set of booths. "I'm glad you weren't."

"Don't you think we have too much going on already?" Rick asked, rubbing his chin. "My restaurants, Your restaurant that's like your own child and not to mention all the filming we do-"

"Rick?"

Rick trudged over to one of the side windows and pulled back some of the covering, staring out into the city and Negan could tell he was losing him again.

"Hey! Prick! C'mon, you're my best friend! You have been for years, why the hell would I regret opening a restaurant with you? As successful as we both are on our own, I'd be an idiot not to open one with you! You over think things."

Rick sighed, turning to the taller man with a smile as he registered the nickname and was present again in his mind and their conversation.

"Ok...alright. Let's do this."

"Ok." Negan grinned, "I'll go back out and tell the owner we want the contract."

Rick nodded, grinning as he pulled out his phone and saw Carl's name on the screen and answered it right away.

"Carl?"

'Hey, dad! Did you buy the new place?'

"Yeah...yeah, we did- well, we are. Negan and I will officially be business partners in a few minutes."

'That's great! I can't wait to see it!'

Rick chuckled, "You can come down soon, Carl. Negan and I are signing the paperwork today. Right now, actually-"

'Hey, dad? Would you make sure to tell Negan I said hi?'

"Uh...sure, Carl, but why is it so important?"

'Just make sure you tell him. Love you, Dad! Good luck!'

"Thanks, Carl-"

Rick took the phone off his ear realising Carl had hung up already.  
With a shrug, unsure as to why his son was acting so weird he just chalked it up to him being a teenager.  
He didn't really having much time to dwell on that with Negan and the building owner coming back inside.

"Ready to make a big boy, grown up decision?!"

\------

"I'm Carol Peletier and until next time, have fun with your dishes from Casseroles to Cookies."

'Cut!'

The light haired woman dropped her smile and tossed down the dish towel she was holding as a set hand rushed up to her to fix her make up before the camera's rolled for next episode.

"Carol, Carol! Get to the dressing room! You got eight and a half minutes before we have to get the camera's rolling again! We're behind schedule! Mr.Blake will not be happy!"

"Ok! Ok!" Carol called out as she scrambled to grab her bag and head back out down the hall to change her sweater and button up.

Throwing the door open, Carol gasped as she saw a man kicked back on the sofa, his feet up on the magazines.

"Daryl Dixon!"

The fit man leaned forward with a sly grin, avoiding her eyes. "Missed you."

Carol's shoulders fell as she relaxed and she couldn't help but beam at her sweet friend.

"Hi," she said quickly, turning towards the mirror to switch out her pearl stud earrings for diamond studs and began unbuttoning her blue flowered blouse.

Daryl cleared his throat, averting his eyes to the floor, to a mark on the coffee table, to...

Anything that wasn't his beautiful best friend undressing in front of him.

"You really shouldn't have wasted your lunch break from your set on coming all the way over here to see me at mine!" She offered, peeling off the shirt and replacing it with a white one with yellow polka dots, "Sorry, Pookie."

He smirked at her reflection as she threw on a matching cardigan and ran a hand through her short spiky hair.

Daryl sighed, "Don't matter to me. 'Least I got to see ya...even as ridiculous as you look,"

Carol turned to him with a sad smile, ignoring his comment as he stood and she came over to wrap him in a hug.

"Listen, I will text y-" Carol paused as her assistant was going ballistic outside the door. "I will text you this week when we can have dinner, ok? Catch up? Alright?"

Daryl nodded, his eyes not meeting hers all the way as a long piece of hair fell over one.

" 'kay," he replied, pulling her in for another hug before she rushed back out to set.

"and you need a hair cut!"

\------

"Was that our lighting guy by any chance? On the phone earlier?" Negan asked, as the owner was still organizing the papers.

Rick didn't answer right away and Negan wasn't convinced he'd even heard the question. 

He was about to repeat himself when the man finally spoke.

"No...uh, that was just...Carl,"

Negan couldn't stop a smile from spreading onto his face.

"Oh...uh, how's the kid been?" He wondered out loud. "He ok with you taking on another restaurant? Taking more time away from him?"

Rick paused, deep in thought again and Negan sure hoped Rick would get some sleep or clear his head before they put all they had into this place.  
New businesses were always tricky, they didn't need any distractions while they were trying to focus on this particular project.

"He asked about you," Rick paused, clearly confused about this, "and he made me promise to tell you that he said, hello."

Negan hid his grin behind a hand as he leaned his chin in his palm and his elbow on the counter. "Cool, tell him hi back from me."

Rick raised a brow, "I didn't realise you two really talked recently, hell, I haven't talked to him recently."

"We haven't," Negan began to ponder the whole thing himself. It felt like a lie even though it wasn't. "I just- Rick, you know I've always been fond of him. I worry about him growing up in this life. I know we're not...actors or anything like that but we can't pretend we're not famous, that we're not on the tv every mornin', noon and night when the whole world turns to channel 68."

Rick nodded and if it had been anyone else trying to tell him how to deal with his kid he probably would've walked right out the door.

But this was Negan.

His best friend.

"You're right," Rick replied. "I just need to spend more time with him, I guess, show him more."

Negan nodded, part of him glad to hear it but he couldn't help the small twinge of jealousy fluttering at the bottom of his heart.

\------

"Nope."

Rosita cracked up, laying her head flat down on the judges table as Tara sat to her left trying to force feed the host of their show a bite of Dragon fruit and apple puree.

"Please don't," Aaron begged, "You know how much I hate Apple sauce! Please!"

Abraham shook his head in his seat on her right, trying not to laugh too much.

"Everybody ready on set?" The producers announced and the answer, of course, was no but they all had a schedule to keep up with and the contestants would be returning any moment.

"Ready! Camera's rolling!"

The last two remaining chefs stepped out in front of the three judges as the group put on serious faces.

"Which dish is on the slab?" Aaron said, lifting the lid to the bowl as the two chefs gasped. "Chef Olivia, you have been sliced. Judges?"

"Chef Olivia," Rosita spoke gently, clasping her hands, "In the first round you served us raw broccoli and didn't manipulate it in any way, also you over cooked your potatoes. In the second round you didn't salt your steak as well as your competitors and finally in the dessert round, your Apple and Dragon fruit puree just didn't eat as a full dessert...and those are the reasons you have been Sliced."

The contestant in the glasses hung her head as she headed offset and the three turned back to the last woman standing. 

"And that means Chef Arat, you are the Sliced champion and get not only the coveted title but also a check for ten thousand dollars. Congratulations!"

They all clapped for the contestant as the filming drew to a close for the day.  
The three friends were eager to wrap it up and start fresh tomorrow.

\- 

"Who are you with the rest of this week?" Rosita asked Tara as she was changing out of her blouse, not really caring that the other three were standing there.  
The show had a small behind the scenes budget and there was only a large dressing room and a small powder room where they did most of their own makeup.

Aaron covered his eyes, turning away, "ahh! I'm blind!"

The Latina rolled her eyes and continued to change from her tv attire to sweats and a t-shirt, missing Tara's eyes roaming her body as Abraham's chuckling distracted her.

"Yeah, cuz it sure as hell ain't us," the red headed man added, his attention now on Tara to see what she'd say.

"Uhm, I think it's Glenn and Maggs tomorrow." Tara said, off hand. 

"Cool," Rosita said, pulling out a baggy with some jewelry in it. "Will you give this back to her? She let me borrow it a few weeks ago and we haven't been on the same filming schedule since, then we were supposed to have lunch and it never happened, so-"

"Yeah," Tara spoke, still staring, now deep into her eyes. "I'll give it to her."

Rosita turned away abruptly and leaned over, giving Abraham a quick kiss before she had to head out for her interview.

Tara sighed, finally looking away.

"See you guys!" Rosita called with a wave, shutting the door behind her.

Tara barely registered Abraham giving his goodbyes as he announced he was heading to the gym which probably really meant a quick jog down to the grocery store for a case of beer.  
She tossed him a wave as Aaron followed him out into the hall.

Tara ran a hand over the dark grey chain through the plastic as she let her mind wander back to the day Rosita was wearing it.  
She wasn't even supposed to be on set that day but she'd left her tablet in the dressing room.  
Running into Rosita had not been on her to-do list when she looked and felt like shit.

Aaron shut the door behind them, pulling her from the memory as he let a heavy sigh fill the room.

"When are you going to tell her?"

Tara paused shoving her stuff away in her bag as if she was pilfering the place.

"Tell who what?"

Aaron looked away for moment, removing his watch and pulling his tie out from his neck, clearly more relaxed than she was.

"Tell Rosita how you feel?"

"About?"

Aaron chuckled. Now she was just avoiding him and the obvious.

"About her."

\------

Negan couldn't keep the grin off of his face as he flopped down that night on the sofa with a pizza box from his favorite place and the remote in his hand.

Even a chef needed a night off once in a while and somehow he knew when he got up that morning, with the meeting at the new restaurant, he wouldn't be eatting his own food for dinner.

The football game was half way through already when he turned it on but he didn't really care when his mind was focused on other things.

Other people.

Rick's comment earlier about Carl had really stuck in his brain and he was determined to let it go.  
He wasn't sure what about it got him so badly and his brow furrowed just remembering the way his friend had said it.

_"He asked about you...and he made me promise to tell you that he said, hello."_

It wasn't so much what Rick had said, it was how it made him feel.  
How he felt his heart burst just knowing that Carl was thinking about him.  
He knew the kid looked up to him, him and Rick but this seemed different.  
The intentions behind it felt as if it was just for him, although without the boy in front of him, telling him himself, he couldn't be sure.  
Maybe Carl just thought of him as maybe a...

Second parent?

Negan set his plate down, the image turning his stomach.  
He'd never really thought of Carl like that at all and he didn't think he ever could.  
He sure hoped Carl wasn't hooked on the thought of him being there to replace Rick since the man was busy all the time lately.  
He didn't want that for lots of reasons but for the obvious being, he'd be just as busy as the boy's own father in the near future.

Leaning forward for another piece of pizza, Negan pushed all the confusing and complicated thoughts away and focused all of his attention on the game.

Maybe he could just forget about it entirely.

But then again he was never that lucky.


	2. I missed you too

He could hear everything in the empty restaurant.

The voices and banging of dishes and utensils coming from the back, the hum of the light fixture, even the tap of his pencil on his sheet of homework echoed more intensely when it was just him.

Carl Grimes, the son of one of the most recognizable celebrity chef's sat alone at a table in the dimly lit space.  
His Dad and Negan were discussing things in the back with other officials who'd been in and out all night and he wondered what kind of progress they were actually making.

He'd been so excited at first.

This meant he'd see his dad's best friend more often, right?

Wrong.

He was alone just like this most of the time and that gave him way too much time to think and of course his brain took him right back to the man that at the moment was in the kitchen probably interviewing head chefs and talking with inspectors.

As hard as he'd tried he hadn't been able to get the man's smile or charm out of his head for a while now and a wayward sigh escaped as he fixated on the memory of him striding through the door over an hour ago.

It had taken Carl enough time to realise his feelings for the older man when he so easily could have just been looking up to him.  
He finally discovered that your heart usually didn't pound out of your chest or send flutters zipping around in your stomach when you were around someone you just admired.

Moments when he finally shut those thoughts down, the other part of him only wanted to go out and explore the city that was so awake at night but his dad never would let him.  
He wouldn't even let him step out onto the side walk alone.

With another loud sigh, wishing he had other stuff to do or that he was at least back at home in the apartment.  
Carl stood, stepping quietly towards the big glass door, his converse not even making a peep on the laminate.  
He pressed a hand flat on the glass and looked out at the hustle and bustle of an exciting city night in the summer.

One he wasn't a part of...

Absent mindedly his hand slid down to the silver handle and he was so close, one push and he could just be out there-

"Carl?"

The brown haired boy whirled around to see the taller man that filled his thoughts staring back at him.

"I wasn't going out there!" he panicked hoping he wouldn't run tell Rick what he saw.  
Or what he thought he saw.

"Didn't think you were," Negan gave him one of those grins that turned his knees to jelly.

"Sorry...I've just been frustrated over this stupid home work. I'm more than ready to be done with school. I'd rather be doing anything else right now." He said before he mentally kicked himself.

So many times when he went to say something to the man he ended up talking about something stupid or childish.  
He wanted to have a real conversation with him.

Carl huffed, having a seat back down at his table.

"Actually, I was coming out here to keep you company." He explained. "Your dad is gonna be a while longer and they just got to the part that's way over my head."

"Haven't you done this before though? You own-"

"Yeah, I do, kid. But I had guys I trust to handle the contracts part when I was opening,"

Carl nodded before another sigh escaped at the thought of having to focus on the papers on the table again when he'd rather focus on the man in front of him.

Negan watched him carefully as he sat across from him and slid the flat book and papers out from under him.

"I think you should stop that." Negan said when the younger man almost glared at him. "There are better things to do."

"Like what?" Carl scoffed, trying to hide the redness in his cheeks. "Definitely nothing here?"

Negan's eyebrow raised and he removed his leaning elbows from the table.

"Like talking." He grinned. "Because of course I came out here to watch you slave over algebra 101!"

Carl actually laughed.

"Fine....What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything." He shrugged. "I will literally talk about anything."

He pondered, turning to look out the window, mostly to avoid the man's eyes, "Why doesn't Dad let me go out by myself?"

There goes the stupid questions again.

Negan reached across the table, placing a hand over his, making him intake breath quickly and his head whipped back towards him.  
"Because you're a beautiful young man and he doesn't trust the rest of the world with you. There is so much evil out there, kid... He doesn't want you to get hurt."

Carl's heart skipped a beat as he felt his palms warm against his but the feeling only lasted for a moment as his words set in.

"I'm not a little kid anymore!" he shouted, arms crossed.

"I know you're not!" He said, his eyes searching his body before searching his. "That's...part of the reason why!"

He stared back at him, unsure of what to make of everything he'd just said. "What's the other reason?"

They both instantly turned away when Rick came back out and asked off hand 'how the homework was coming'.

Carl sighed, dropping his face in his hands.

"And tell Negan to go away if he's bugging you!" Rick called not letting him finish talking.

"Negan's not the problem," he muttered, meeting his eyes and gaining a huge grin from the older man as well as an eyebrow wiggle.

Carl blushed, his heart skipping a beat.

"Still tell him go away!"

He shook his head as his dad walked away again.

"He's impossible!" Negan chuckled.

"Try being his son..."

"I heard that!"

\-----------

"Maggie...stop," 

Maggie gave Glenn a loving smile as he grasped the hand that was currently trying to rub a minuscule spot off of his white shirt.

"The camera is never going to pick up a stain that small."

"You're probably right but I still want to try," she tilted her head, "Maybe your tie can hide it..."

Glenn tilted his chin up knowing his fiance was just going to ignore him and breathed a sigh of relief when their co-worker waltzed on set, ready to film.

"Hey, Aaron!" Glenn called over from his seat and Maggie turned to him with a grin.

"How have you two been?" Aaron asked cheerfully, "You hadn't been on the schedule in so long I started to think you were avoiding me,"

Maggie laughed, knowing their friend was just messing with them. "We have been so super busy planning the wedding."

"Yeah, really." Aaron offered. "Last time I went over to the pizza place you weren't there so I figured you two had something taking up your time."

"Yeah, my assistant manager has been doing a great job without me standing over her shoulder twenty four seven so I've been able to take some time off to help Maggie with things around the house and other stuff that never seems to get done."

"Hershel's was packed though, the day I was in there! It was incredible! I'm so glad the business is picking up!"

Maggie smiled at her love, moving to make another adjustment to his tie. "I'm so proud of him."

Glenn grinned humbly as their other co-star rushed in taking her seat on the end, to Glenn's right.

"I'm so sorry, you guys! I totally forgot this was today."

"We were here yesterday..." Aaron pointed out.

"Yeah?" Tara shrugged, raising her left hand to flip him off as she tugged on the sash around her waist with her right.

"I hate dresses," she murmured just as her co-stars moved onto other conversation.

\-----------

Before Carl knew it, It was Friday and he had no homework which was almost worse because he was left with nothing to do with Negan busy too.  
Rick had barely said a word to him all day and he wasn't happy about that either when he only had 20 things he needed to ask him.  
Carl didn't care that they opened in two days and Rick always got like this before a new show or opening.

It was embarrassing when the couple of friends he did have, having grown up in the city, were pretty much allowed to go where ever or do whatever.  
He wasn't.  
He had to ask 'permission'.

With his phone attached to a cord in the wall, Carl sighed going back to scrolling through Instagram.

"Bored?"

Carl looked up at the voice to see Negan's grinning face. "What do you think?"

The tall man's smile faded which was a rare sight these days and he had to watch him.

"I think the answer's yes." He replied, sitting down with him.

"Why do you care." he bit out, cringing as soon as he'd said it.

Negan's brow furrowed instantly.

"Of course I care!" He replied moving to reach out his hand but stopped himself.

He turned to look at him. "Really?" 

He nodded just as Rick was walking in the room.

"Is he bugging you again?" Rick smirked. "Just shoo him away!"  
Carl laughed as Negan shook his head.

"He's not! At least he's paying attention to me! He's someone to talk to!"

Rick spun around from where he was at the podium. "Carl, I'm sorry. You know this is a bad week."

Negan watched the boy's face drop as Rick walked away into the back of the restaurant and his heart cracking as he realised how lonely the boy must be.  
He was about to speak when Rick popped his head back out.

"Hey, Neg, I need you back here!"

Carl and Negan shared a longing look that neither quite understood. "I'll be back." He promised.

He'd only been back on his phone five minutes by the time Negan was back.  
He had a huge grin on but this time it had a hint of mischief.

Coming over to him, Negan took his hands, pulling him up off the bench and Carl knew in that moment that he'd follow him anywhere.

"Would you like to get out of here?"

Carl's eyes lit up brighter than the lights outside the glass door. "Really?! What about Dad? Did he say I could go?"

Negan shrugged. "You're safe with me. Let's get outta here!"

He wasn't about to turn him down and this felt so exciting.  
He ditched everything. His bag, phone so it could keep charging and followed Negan out into the warm summer city air.

The cars rushed by as he stood staring at everything going by and basked in being right in the middle of it after dreaming of it all night.  
He was experiencing all of this with Negan and it really felt like a dream.

The tall man stood, watching him with a huge grin.  
He was glad he was giving this to him and without realising it, he was looking at him like he looked at the city.

"Sorry." he said when he turned back realising he was holding them up.

"Don't be." He said. "Please. Enjoy it."

He beamed at him. "Thanks...but I really want to know what you planned."

"I planned anything you want to do."

"I'd...love some ice cream right now." Carl smiled sheepishly.

"That sounds great." He held up his arm for him to take, telling himself that he wasn't trying to impress the boy, it was just for safety, to keep him close.  
They headed in the direction of his favorite Creamery. "And of course I know the perfect place."

\------

"Why was this so important that you had to have it 'urgently' on my day off?" Rosita asked as she produced a blue book from her large shoulder bag.

"I needed the information out of it." Eugene replied, "Said information explains to my producers how I believe the next segments of my, surprisingly, very popular, television program should be recorded. In conclusion, I know what my viewers are interested in. The producers do not."

Rosita rolled her eyes, arms crossing naturally and she had a seat in the directors chair as she glanced around the set of 'Beyond the Fridge'.

"And let me guess, you weren't planning on coming back to the apartment for lunch today since you always pack a sandwich."

"That is an A-plus affirmative, roomie."

A bitter laugh escaped the Latina's lips as something came to her. "Maybe you've got the right idea, Eugene, maybe I shouldn't go back home either."

It took Eugene a moment to register what she'd said.

"I beg your pardon? If that negative remark was directed at me or if I have overstayed my welcome, I told you and Abraham a while back that I can move out anytime now. I will not be-"

"Shut up, Eugene, this has nothing to do with you." Rosita sat up in the tall chair, letting her legs swing, "it's...Abraham."

"What about him?"

Rosita sighed, "I just don't feel...I don't know. It's not him, it's me. I think."

Eugene looked blankly at her for a moment.

"I don't know!" She cried, dropping her head into her hands.

"Considering you added an indecipherable sound to the end of that sentence, I would say you are in the very middle of the biggest conundrum when it comes to relationships."

Rosita threw up her hands, biting, "And what's that?"

"You are ultimately picking the proverbial daisy and continuing to ask yourself as each invisible petal drops, 'he loves me, he loves me not'."

Rosita stared back at her friend almost in disbelief.

"I know for a fact that our ginger haired friend does indeed love you. The question is do you reciprocate or is it simply time to move on?"

\------

"Is it...closed?" Carl asked, standing outside of the ice cream parlour.

"Nah, 'course not! Nothing closes in this town!"

Carl giggled as he held the door open for him and Negan followed in behind him as an older man came out from the back.  
"Hey! Negan, my old pal! How ya been?!"  
Negan chuckled as Carl gave him an odd look before he shook the man's hand fondly.  
"Who's your date?" The older man, Negan called Dale teased.

Carl blushed bright red and Negan couldn't help grinning.  
"C'mon, Dale, this is Rick's son. This is Carl Grimes."

The older man chuckled through an apology over not recognizing him.

"Its cool." Carl said still flushed. "Besides any guy would be lucky to be his date."

Negan looked stunned at him as Dale chuckled, assuring he was completely joking and mentioned the kid was a lot older than the last time he'd seen him. 

Negan cleared his throat, placing a protective arm around him  
"Alright...Dale, I think we gotta order so we can get back," He said and Carl gave him a gorgeous smile as he asked him what he wanted.

Of course Dale told them it was on the house and asked them to stay for a chat.  
Negan reminded him that they had to get back to the restaurant and he noticed Carl's frown and felt bad for upsetting him without reason.  
They thanked him and Dale wished Negan good luck with the opening of the new place and they headed back out into the hustle and bustle of the city.  
Carl was definitely somber even as he licked his chocolate cone.

"Where you goin'?" Negan asked him as he watched him trudge back the way they came.

"You said..."

"No, Carl, I...just told Dale that because I didn't want to stay there."

He grinned, following him. "Why? I thought he was your friend?"  
"He is...sort of. I just- I'm spending time with you right now and I promised you a mini adventure so..."

He beamed. "Oh! OK."

-

They ended up near the main park area and more people were there than he expected.  
He'd hardly been out at night, not even with Rick and this was so new and exciting.  
Negan sat on a bench and gestured for him to join him even though he knew he didn't need the encouragement.  
He chuckled as he was finishing off his ice cream and noticed something different about Carl.

"What?"

He leaned forward with a napkin and wiped at his nose.  
The boy blushed, thanking him and he offered to take his trash as he took his.

When he sat back down he was looking up at the sky in awe.  
"Its so beautiful out here at night and I never get to experience it."

The older man frowned. "I know...I have to be honest with you, kid, I...don't agree with your dad on what he lets you do or how he goes about it but there isn't anything I can do about that except for things like this."

Carl smiled, reaching to place his hand on his for the first time. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

He smiled at him, staring at his moonlit face.  
"Why do you think I invited you?" He teased.

They fell into silence now, Quite comfortably though and Carl decided he could stay right here with him on this bench forever and be happy.

"I thought maybe you invited me out because you like me. Because you wanted to be friends..." he finally said worrying that this was just a 'pity date'

Negan smiled, pulling him close, against his better judgement.  
"I thought we were already friends?" He frowned and he could tell he was actually worried. He wasn't teasing for once.

"We are?" he grinned leaning up.

He nodded, encouraging him to rest his head on his shoulder again because he liked that a lot.

"We have to go back now...don't we?"  
Carl sat up and Negan couldn't deny his disappointment.

"We should because I'm sure Rick has probably called the cops by now."

Carl giggled, waiting for him to stand up first.

-

Once they were most of the way back Carl paused asking Negan to stop too.

"I wanna say thank you." he said, making the older man grin.

"You don't have to, it was my pleasure."

He smiled too, looking down at his shoes.  
"The thing is though...I don't know how to thank you. This was the coolest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"Well, that's thanks enough for me." He said. "I know you've been tired of sitting alone at the restaurant. You deserved a thrill."

They headed on then, both dreading the reaction Rick was going to have when they walked in.  
Negan held the door and Rick lept up from one of the tables as Carl trudged in first.

Getting yelled at in front of Negan was going to be the most embarrassing thing in history but it really was all worth it.  
But instead of yelling what he got was a hug.  
A long, tight hug that made Negan feel bad for scaring the man.

"Carl, you have no idea how terrified I was. I thought someone came in...and took you."

Negan could tell he didn't appreciate how small he was making him feel. "He was with me, Rick," He piped up. "And you do know he's sixteen right?"

Rick turned a glare on him that he'd only seen one other time in their friendship. "He's still fifteen until next week, Negan...And I am glad he was with you, but you gotta tell me next time. And his age doesn't matter!"

Carl shook his head and walked over to his stuff.  
He could tell that his Dad had hacked into his phone but what made him angriest was the things he was saying to Negan.

"Look, just tell me if you are taking him somewhere. I don't mind. I really don't. You just have to warn me first."

Negan bit his tongue for a moment. "You're not my daddy, Rick. I can come and go as I please and Carl's old enough to make his own decisions!"

Carl watched, stunned as Negan grabbed his bag off the front booth and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Rick looked hurt and confused as to how this all escalated.  
He also looked stressed and he seemed to have aged five years in the last week or so.

If Negan wasn't here for the opening, how was he going to explain that to the press?

"Are we going home soon?" Carl asked more demanding than anything.

"Uh...sure, Carl. I just have to grab my stuff and tell the staff."

\----------------

"Hey, sweetcheeks!...could'ja bring me a...notthher?"

Rosita sighed, shaking her head as she purposefully avoided going through the living room when she got back to the apartment.  
She knew good and well that Abraham would be most of the way to drunk on the couch and she had little desire to 'take care of him' tonight.

She had hoped that he hadn't heard her come in but he had and there was no getting out of it.  
Yanking open the refrigerator, Rosita grabbed another six pack and took it into the living room and plunked it down next to him barely getting any thanks.

A sigh escaped as she trudged over to the fridge again in search of her own snack as her phone rang out on the island.  
Tightness in her chest built as she turned it over and answered; Seriously, all she wanted was a moment of peace.

"What?"

'Wow, sorry, Rosita, I...didn't mean to call at a bad time,'

All the tension fell away instantly and the Latina smiled a real smile for the first time all day just at the sound of the other girl's voice.

"Tara? Hey, I am...really stressed right now," Rosita said, covering her eyes and blushing glad that her co-worker wasn't in person to see either "and more importantly, I am so, so sorry."

'It's totally cool. I can...ask my stupid question some other time,'

"No, please, go right ahead."

'I just...had a question about our contracts with the show, but really, I can ask you next time you're on set. It might be something you have to see in person anyway. But I am happy to listen to your problems if you want.'

"Unless you have like, all night, I don't think you can listen to my problems..."

'For you? I have as much time as you need.'

\---------------

The next two days had flown by so fast.  
Rick swore he'd tied his tie four times already that night, even in front of all the guests, but it still didn't look right.  
Nothing felt right and he just knew this opening was doomed.

To make matters worse, he hadn't heard from Negan and he doubted he would.  
Would he really make him squirm by hosting this party alone?  
They'd had worse fights in the past, why punish him for this one?

Rick breathed a sigh of relief when he turned around to see Negan walking through the door.  
He was an hour late but he was there.  
"Thank god." He whispered as he watched him shake hands with a fellow resterauntuer.  
"You came?" Rick said surprised. "After the way I treated you I don't know if I would've shown."

Negan laughed. "If that's your idea of an apology then thanks but I am here for this place no matter what. This is our brain child and our opening night. Whatever happens between us, Whatever we go through, You are my best friend always, whether you like it or not...even if you hate me. I'll always be your best friend."

"Thanks Negan...and look, I could never hate you. I am sorry for talking to you like that. It's been a rough week."

Negan grinned giving him a hug.

Paparazzi and the other hired photographers snapped shots as the two friends talked.

"So, is Carl hiding from the chaos in the back?" Negan blurted out without realising he might sound odd asking after him.

"Nah, he wasn't feeling well so I let him stay home. Lori's in town too so I wanted to let them have time together without me there."

Negan frowned as Rick waved at Carol Peletier across the way at a vip booth with Daryl Dixon.

He couldn't say he wasn't disappointed in Carl's absence.  
Seeing Carl after their adventure the other night was what he was most looking forward to tonight.  
He wondered if he really was sick or if it was an excuse to not see him, or...  
Then again what was he thinking.  
Why would he avoid him when he seemed so eager to be friends the other night.  
Negan sighed and he noticed Rick call his name.

"You zoned out."

"Sorry!" He laughed. "After all this time with it finally being open I had to pause to appreciate it all."

"Yeah, I get it." Rick said. "Cmon, we gotta go mingle with the press."

\------

"I still am not sure why you invited me as your VIP date to Rick and Negan's opening..."

Daryl turned to Carol in their booth and stared at her.

"What'd'ya mean?"

Carol sighed, checking and re-checking her makeup in a small mirror. "You literally could've asked anyone you wanted and they would've joined you on this date! For multiple reasons!"

Daryl shrugged, grunting as his response.

"Don't you act so surprised. You know you could get anyone you wanted!"

Daryl turned away from her unable to handle the gaze of her sparkling blue eyes. "That so?"

Her brow furrowed as she stared at the man who was just published in article for hot, single chefs.

"Yes! Daryl Dixon, don't play coy with me!" She whacked his arm, somehow shifting closer in the rounded booth and neither were complaining.

"I'm not!" He smirked, "I just, I figure, if that was true...would'a worked by now."

"With who!?" She cried, "You like someone?!"

His bottom lip moved to say something else just as a waitress came up to let them know that there were only a couple things on the menu that weren't available yet and to give her a shout when they were ready.

"Don't think I've forgotten, Pookie!" She nudged his knee under the table. "I will drag it out of you!"

\------

All night Negan debated on texting Carl.  
They were friends and friends cared right?  
If he was sick then he should wish him well.  
But was that going too far?  
Did he even have his number?  
Would he find it creepy?  
He didn't want to scare him but if he didn't text then he might think he doesn't care.  
He didn't like any of his options.  
The only thing he knew right now was he was paying no attention to the reporter who had snagged him away from his friends and was probably making a fool of himself and the restaurant.

Later as Rick was showing out the last of the VIP guests, Negan took out his phone and was about to gather up the nerve to finally text Carl.  
He stared at the empty box with the blinking line for 5 minutes before typing 'hey' just as his phone vibrated.

Carl : hope the opening went well. Sorry I couldn't be there. I really hope you didn't take it personally.

Negan : thanks. I think it did. It was a blur!  
Negan: and yeah, I'd hoped it wasn't because of me...  
I heard you're sick, if that's true I hope you feel better soon

Carl : it wasn't you at all! I promise! But I'm not really sick I was just tired of being there, you know that... And I really didn't feel like dealing with the reporters asking - "how is it being Rick Grimes' son?" Because right now it kind of sucks! That wouldn't have been good publicity for you guys.

Negan : I get it. I'm not offended. But I did miss you.

"They're gone! We won tonight!" Rick shouted as he came back in to see Negan shoving his phone away.

"Yeah!" Negan grinned but he was really cringing inside for being so forward with Carl in his text.

"I can't wait til tomorrow night but I think this is the best opening we could've asked for." Rick added, still high on the excitement

negan nodded before joining Rick in a celebratory toast.

~

Later that night when Negan was in the cab heading home, he pulled out his phone and pressed Carl's number to see the messages again and he was quite surprised to see a new one.

Carl : I missed you too :)

Negan wasn't sure if he should say anything else, or what he would say if he did.  
What he felt sure of was the happiness from knowing the boy was thinking of him too.


End file.
